


Witches are a Dime a Coven (get it its a pun?)

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: No Slash, coven - Freeform, discussion of witch stuff, familiar! twig, i gave the librarian the name mya because why not, witch! hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: coven (kov-in) (noun)- a group of three or more bonded entities, usually consisting of one or more witches who instigated said bond.Or, Hilda discovers why she feels so close to David and Frida.





	Witches are a Dime a Coven (get it its a pun?)

**Author's Note:**

> the librarian will be referred to with the name Mya in this fic. This is simply because I needed a name for her.

Hilda didn’t know exactly when it had started, beyond sometime after her first adventure with magic, or where the feeling came from, but she had often caught herself thinking of her two best friends as more than, well, friends. 

It didn’t feel like a romantic interest, though she had entertained the possibility of a crush after her mom had given her a rather vague talk on romance. David and Frida felt like more than friends the way Twig felt like more than just a pet. Which really just made things even more confusing. She had never been one to shy away from things that were confusing though, in fact it was rather the opposite. Her life was filled with giants and trolls and rats that loved to gossip. She could certainly handle something as small as... this. So the young witch did what her mom had taught her was always the safest bet when in doubt. She went to the library.

-

Hilda had learned to love the smell of paper and ink that filled the library. It was one of the few things she had immediately liked about the city, actually. They had had a library back home as well, but it had actually just been the corner of the living room with the bookshelf. There seemed to be a certain magic that filled the old building, even more so in the little section she found that contained books actually about magic. 

She had managed to become sort of friends with the librarian lady she met on her first visit there. She still insisted Hilda not do any re-shelving, but she had introduced her to a few books that were more her skill level as a newly discovered witch. Unfortunately, she did manage more sections than just the one Hilda always visited, so she wasn’t always able to stop and have a chat with her. Thankfully, it seemed she was in the middle of dusting one of the shelves in the tiny room this time.

-

“Oh, hello Hilda. Back for more reading are you?” She asked politely, climbing down from her ladder to talk to the young girl.

“Hello to you too, Mya. I think I am, but I’m not exactly sure what I should be looking for.” Hilda answered. She sat down in one of the plush chairs in the corner and began mindlessly petting Twig as he jumped in her lap.

“Well, let’s start with what brought you to the library in the first place, all right?” The woman prompted, sitting down in the chair next to her and completely abandoning her dusting.

“I don’t know how to describe it really, but I feel like my friends are much more than just friends to me. Same with feeling that Twig is more than just a pet. I don’t know why, but I feel like it’s somehow linked to me being a witch. Do you have any idea what that could mean?” She asked.

“Oh my. Well, I can’t say for sure, but it sounds like you may have formed a coven with your two friends there,” Mya suggested. She stood and began pulling books off the shelves and handing them to Hilda. She stood up to hold them all, and quickly found herself unable to see the librarian over the large stack of texts.

“A coven?” Came her slightly muffled question.

“Well, those books I gave you will help you figure out for sure and give you a more in depth explanation, but I’ll give you the basics. A coven is a group of people, sometimes made up entirely of witches, almost always made up of mostly supernatural entities, one of whom is a witch. Your little elf friend might be part of it too. Members of a coven often share a link that connects them more closely than they would be otherwise. If the bond is strong enough and has enough time to develop, sometimes members can even feel each others’ emotions when they are particularly strong.” She placed the final book on the stack as she finished speaking, allowing it to now officially be almost as tall as the girl holding it.

“Oh. I don’t know if I want my friends always knowing what I’m feeling,” Hilda said, concerned, as she placed the large stack on the floor beside her. She glanced at the title of the top book,  _ So You’ve Created a Coven? _

_ “ _ It won’t be all of the time. They would just know, for example, if you were feeling especially scared. This would let them know that you might be in danger,” Mya assured her.

“Well, that could actually be quite useful then.”

“See? Well, I’ll let you get started on that reading. You won’t be able to get through all of them tonight, but just for you I’ll let you take  _ one  _ of them home.” This was a big deal for the woman who was usually fiercely protective of the magic books in the hidden alcove of the library.

“Thank you Mya!” Hilda called to the retreating woman, before realizing she had forgotten something. “Wait! What about Twig? Could he be a part of my coven too?” 

“Oh right,” Mya lightly tapped her head. “I had completely forgotten. I honestly didn’t realize you didn’t already know this. Twig is almost definitely your familiar. There should be a few books that at least mention that in the stack I gave you. I really must be off now.” She hurried from the room, and Hilda wondered where she was going in such a hurry. She had probably sensed someone re-shelving without her permission.

“You hear that, Twig? You might be my familiar!” Hilda exclaimed as she plopped herself back into the chair. The deer fox gave a quiet yip as he settled back into her lap. “Yeah I thought you’d be excited bud,” she laughed and stroked his fur. 

“Well, I guess I better get reading.” She eyes the large pile of books sat next to her, and grabbed the top one. After glancing at the title of the next one in the stack,  _ Covens and Familiars; A Witch's Guide to Magick Relationships,  _ she decided to start with that one.

“ _ Wait until Frida and David hear about this,”  _ she thought to herself as she began reading. She could already hear David’s frightened Frida’s inquisitive questions. This coven was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the definition of a coven in this is not true to real life paganism


End file.
